<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Caregiver by Digi9797</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688365">Unexpected Caregiver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797'>Digi9797</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke never thought that a night dedicated to working on his next painting would turn into Akechi caring for him when he’s sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Caregiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/gifts">a_salty_alto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALTO!!!! I know you love angst and I had ideas that were more angsty than this one but most of them involved a scenario that would involve a fight scene and I don’t think I’m skilled enough in writing for that yet so maybe next time, regardless I hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuke stared at his canvas in frustration, he was lacking in inspiration lately and it was starting to get to him....or was that his headache? Maybe the lack of food? Was the headache because of the lack of food? He didn’t know anymore.</p><p>Suddenly he heard knocking coming from he’s dorm's door, it was loud and made his headache worse.</p><p>“Coming...” he groaned as he got up from his chair, trying his best to not to trip over his art supplies that were scattered about the floor as he felt his balance falter.</p><p>He rubbed his head as he made his way to the door, hoping whoever it was wouldn’t be visiting for long since he had a piece to work on.</p><p>“Who is-” he opened the door and to his surprise found someone rather unexpected, “Oh, Akechi-san.”</p><p>“Hello Kitagawa-kun.” said the detective with his usual charming smile.</p><p>“Oh, hello, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Akechi held up a large paper bag, “Sakamoto made you some ramen.”</p><p>“I see, I remember he said he was going to do that, although may I ask why you’re the one delivering it to me?” asked Yusuke as he took the paper bag that was being handed to him.</p><p>“Sakamoto was coming deliver it himself but got an important call from his mother and needed to head back and he just so happened to run into me on the way and asked me to deliver it instead, he even gave me directions here.”</p><p>“Asked or begged?” Yusuke asked half jokingly, Akechi’s only response was a small laugh, “Well thank you now if you don’t mind I must return to-”</p><p>Suddenly Yusuke’s vision became very hazy as the pain in his headache suddenly increased causing him to wince and when he opened his eyes again he was hunched over, being propped up by Akechi.</p><p>“Are you alright Kitagawa?!”</p><p>“Y-Yes I’m fine...” Yusuke stood up straight once more, trying his best to keep himself balanced.</p><p>“You don’t look alright, your face looks very red...” said Akechi with some concern in his voice.</p><p>“It...is?” Yusuke was suddenly starting to feel dizzy which Akechi seemed to notice as he grabbed Yusuke shoulders to help keep him upright.</p><p>Without a word Akechi lead Yusuke back into his dorm and set him on his seat in front of his canvas while Yusuke stared down at the floor, and then readied Yusuke’s futon, “Here you should lie down.” said Akechi as he placed his hands on Yusuke’s shoulders once more only for Yusuke, who was still focused on the floor, to yank them away.</p><p>“I told you...I-I’m fine now if you would kindly-”</p><p>“You need to rest Kitagawa.” Akechi cut Yusuke off in a tone that he had never heard from the detective before and it caught him off guard, he used what energy he could to look up at the brown-haired boy who he found was looking at him with a very intense expression.</p><p>Yusuke stared at him in silence for a few seconds before looking down and saying in a low voice, “....Fine...”</p><p>He heard Akechi let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief as he took the bag of ramen Yusuke had forgotten he’d been holding out of his hands and placed it on the floor, he then helped Yusuke lower himself into his futon and placed his blanket over him.</p><p>“Wait right here.” whispered Akechi.</p><p>Yusuke simply nodded in response.</p><p>Akechi then stood up and made his way to Yusuke’s bathroom while Yusuke closed his eyes, he could hear Akechi rummaging though things and that made it hard for Yusuke to focus....not that Yusuke knew what he was focusing on to begin with.</p><p>He just wanted the pain in his head to go away.</p><p>Soon the sounds of rummaging stopped and Akechi returned with a thermometer and some pain meds Yusuke had on hand, “Open your mouth.” asked the detective and without opening his eyes Yusuke complied opening his mouth and feeling the thermometer rest inside it.</p><p>“Let it rest under your tongue for a minute ok?”</p><p>Yusuke nodded as best he could and moved the thermometer so that it was under his tongue.</p><p>He then heard Akechi get up once more, seeming to make his way to the other side of the room and once the footsteps stopped the sound of his sink followed, soon Akechi returned to Yusuke’s side with what he could only assume to be a glass of water.</p><p>Akechi took the thermometer from Yusuke’s mouth, “Hmm, you definitely have a fever...but I don’t think it’s nothing some rest and pain pills can’t handle.”</p><p>“I-I see...” Yusuke croaked out, his eyes now open and looking at Akechi as best he could.</p><p>“Can you sit up on your own?” asked Akechi, Yusuke shook his head, “I’ll help you then.”</p><p>Akechi helped Yusuke raise himself up, Yusuke hunched over and rubbed his head hoping that would help some of the pain disappear, “Here, these will help with that.”</p><p>Yusuke turned to find Akechi handing him two pills which he begrudgingly accepted and placed in his mouth which was then followed by Akechi using one hand to place the glass of water against Yusuke’s lips and placing his other hand on Yusuke’s back as he helped Yusuke lean back to take a sip of water to help swallow the pills, the water was cold and refreshing which Yusuke enjoyed since his throat was rather dry.</p><p>After Yusuke had the pills he began trying to lower himself back into the futon only to be stopped by Akechi, “Wait, you should eat the ramen Sakamoto made for you before you lie down again.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Trust me it’ll help.”</p><p>Yusuke didn’t have the energy to protest and simply sighed as Akechi reached for the bag which held the ramen and opened it, “I’ll feed it to you ok?”</p><p>Yusuke nodded.</p><p>Akechi took the plastic-wrapped bowl out of the bag along with some already separated chopsticks Ryuji had supplied, he began peeling the plastic wrap that covered the top, the trapped steam from the piping hot bowl escaped as Akechi began to blow on it.</p><p>He picked up a few noodles with the chopsticks, “Here open your mouth.”</p><p>Yusuke complied and let Akechi begin to feed him.</p><p>Yusuke wasn’t a fan of the fact he had to be taken care of like this, it made him feel useless, and the only other times he remembered someone taking care of him like this was when he was still under the care of his Sen-</p><p>....When he was still under the care of Madarame...</p><p>“Are you alright Kitagawa?” asked Akechi in a worried voice which snapped Yusuke back to reality.</p><p>“H-Huh?”</p><p>“You’re tearing up, is something wrong?</p><p>Yusuke raised one of his hands to his eyes and Akechi was right, he was tearing up.</p><p>“Are you in pain?”</p><p>“N-No I just seemed to have gotten lost in my thoughts, my apologies for worrying you.”</p><p>“....I see...”  a moment of silence fell between the boys, “Well you finished the ramen while you were thinking, I guess you were pretty hungry.” said Akechi with a small laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Well, I’m not surprised since I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” said Yusuke bringing the mood right back down as Akechi stared in shock at the artist’s nonchalantness.</p><p>“....Hey Kitagawa?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“When you're feeling better would you mind coming to eat with me?”</p><p>“Why the sudden request?” asked Yusuke.</p><p>“N-No reason I just thought I’d offer...”</p><p>“Hmmm, where would you have in mind?”</p><p>“I know of this great sushi place.”</p><p>Yusuke began to get flashbacks to the sushi he got with Akira when meeting with Kawanabe-san and how guilty eating it made him after finding out Kawanabe-san true intentions behind his offer, which also reminded him that he really has to finish his piece once he’s starts feeling better if he plans on entering it into the contest...</p><p>“I don’t know...”</p><p>“I’ll pay.”</p><p>“Does this Sunday work for you?” asked Yusuke with no hesitation.</p><p>“Haha!! Yes, Sunday will work.” said Akechi as he began to place the empty bowl and chopsticks back into their bag.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.”</p><p>Akechi nearly dropped the bag, “W-Well it’s not necessarily a-” he stopped himself, “N-Nevermind, a date it is then.” said Akechi as he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Hm? Is something wrong?” asked Yusuke, oblivious.</p><p>“N-No it’s nothing, here why don’t I help you get back into bed?” said Akechi as he began to help Yusuke make his way down onto his back and covering him back up with his blanket.</p><p>Akechi stood up, “Do you think you’ll be fine the rest of the night?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you for everything Akechi-san.”</p><p>“It was no problem.” he said as he placed the paper bag on the seat in front of Yusuke’s canvas, “I’ll leave this here so you can return it to Sakamoto.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Akechi made his way to the door, “Well I’ll be on my way, see you Sunday.”</p><p>“I look forward to it.” said Yusuke with a smile as he watched Akechi exit his dorm from his futon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>